Followed
by Call me Mel
Summary: When the Company stops for a rest before mounting Caradhras, they find that they are not alone...


**Author's Note:**  This is the first story I ever wrote with my character, Araniel.  I chose her because I felt that the effects of Aragorn's choice to become a Ranger, rather than take his birthright, should be shown somewhere – he was changing lives, and not just his own.  I tried to make Araniel a display of that.  I did not know at the time that Aragorn was an only child, and by the time I found out, I was so fond of her, there was no turning back. So she stays.  I would appreciate any constructive criticism (and praise, of course.  That's always loverly J) And yes, I do know that this does not fit perfectly with the Fellowship sequence of events, nor does it fit with Araniel's full story (now that I've meshed it around a bit and solidified it) but it is a decent piece of work in my opinion, so it, too, stays.

Chapter One (And Probably the Only Chapter):

"We will make our way to Caradhras," Gandalf informed them.

Legolas looked off into the distance. Gandalf read trouble in his eyes. "The eyes of the elven folk are keen.  What do you see, Legolas?"

The elf shook his head.  "Only dust… a small company must me making their way in this direction.

Aragorn's face was grim. "The servants of the Enemy are swift, and the hand long-reaching."

A shadow of fear crossed over Boromir's face that they should be discovered so quickly.  He knew only too well the force of Sauron's forces.  There was little hope if they could not at least get to Gondor unnoticed.

"Come, Legolas, Aragorn," Gandalf stated softly.  "Perhaps we might have a better view from that knoll," he said pointing, though it was clear that he also wanted to talk over the situation with them.  Boromir made a slight sign of protest, but Gandalf held his hand up. "You are much needed to defend the others."

Boromir nodded, his eyes following the three figures.

"Well, one thing's for certain!" Gimli grunted. "_I_ will not need defending."

Boromir's lips curled into a smile.  "For certain, but we must all stay together…" he said, still looking at the three that had separated themselves.

Meanwhile, the hobbits, exhausted from the day's trek, had decided to move into the shade of a nearby tree.  Boromir and Gimli followed, making sure that they were still within earshot of the others.

"What next? Enemies falling from the sky?" Pippin complained, resting against the tree trunk.

At that same instant, a blue-cloaked figure, clad in green and brown, leapt down from the boughs above.  It landed in a crouch before the Company, slowly rising.  Before anything more could be said or done, Boromir had his sword out and rested it on the figure's shoulder.

"I don't suggest you move or talk, lest you want your head painfully removed." 

Gimli looked at the new arrival menacingly, holding his axe at the ready.

The figure brushed the blade aside with a gloved hand.

"You're being followed," It whispered.

Sam snorted, and muttered under his breath. "Apparently so."

The figure removed its hood to show a woman with piercing grey-green eyes and long brown hair.  She would almost have been beautiful, were it not for her rather prominent nose and deep creases across her forehead, obviously a result of deep thought and worry.  Indeed, she was more handsome than beautiful.  

Boromir had replaced his sword, this time pointing it at the woman's throat. "Who are you?" he asked with a chill in his voice.

"Some call me Tempest, but they are foolish to do so," was an equally cold response.

Frodo looked apprehensively between the two Big People.  "And what should we call you?" he asked, sensing the woman's potential threat.  She could very well be dangerous – a spy of the Enemy.

"My name is Araniel, though back at Rivendell, I am called Anwë."

"Rivendell?" Pippin ventured feebly. 

"Yes, I spent a great deal of my time there; grew up there, long ago…" she said sadly.  Frodo could see from the lost look in her eyes that she yearned to go back.  Even stronger than the feeling of longing that he had for the place.

Boromir looked closely at her face, inspecting it as though it had changed after receiving this news.  He gave her a nod and removed his sword, sheathing it.

"And what does Anwë mean, pray?" Gimli persisted gruffly, still sceptical and angered at Boromir's acceptance.  He raised his axe threateningly.

Araniel was undaunted by the presence of the axe.  In fact, she didn't seem to notice it at all. "Reason," was a simple reply. "Would you like the definition of that?" she asked, giving Gimli an odd look that Frodo could not quite decipher.

Gimli's eyes narrowed. "No, that will quite suffice."

"Good. No if you'll kindly remove your weapon," she said, "I would be more than willing to offer you mine."

Gimli obliged, placing his axe back at his side.  At the same time, Araniel unsheathed her sword and handed it over.

"Any more?" Gimli asked, looking her over.

Rolling up her sleeves, Araniel surrendered two short daggers.  Then, stooping over her well-worn boots, she slipped out a long knife.

Merry, upon seeing this, gave a slight whistle.  He had not realised how dangerous this woman was.  She was a Ranger.

"There." She said. "You're armed, I'm not. Now will you listen?"

Gimli sighed while Boromir nodded gravely.

"You are being followed." She looked at Sam, who had previously interrupted her sentence. "Not only by me, though I was not, by all intents and purposes, tracking you.  I had heard word from fellow Rangers that a group of Men and Hobbits, as well as an Elf and a Dwarf would be sojourning through here.  The Enemy in close pursuit. Not wanting to get caught up in their wake and put myself at greater risk in meeting the enemy, I took the wilderside of the road.  There was encamped a company of Orcs.  They're riding steadfast on your trail, though through the more deceptive roads in the land. We haven't much time before they are upon us – We"

"Us?" Merry said, startled.  "We?  Well the only 'we' missing here is Aragorn, Gandalf, and Legolas." He clearly did not want this woman to make herself welcome in the Company.

Araniel's eyes widened. "Aragorn?"

"Yes, he's a part of our-" Merry began, but was cut off by a sidelong glance from Boromir, clearly indicating that he had given too much away to the woman. 

"And what would you know about Aragorn?" Boromir said, moving closer.

At that moment, there was a rustling from the brush.  Araniel turned around swiftly, reaching for her sword, only to find she had given it to Gimli. She cursed. There was no time. Grabbing a dead branch she found on the ground, she moved to the brush and crouched beside the edge of the road, concealed by the shrubs, ready to extend the stick to trip those approaching. As soon as a foot was visible, Ayora struck out and hit it.  The boot fumbled, but regained its footing.  Quick as lightning, a hand reached down and grabbed Araniel behind the nape of her neck.  She was found utterly helpless, suspended by a strong, large hand.

"Aragorn," Gimli started, hands on his hips. "We found this woman following us."

Aragorn looked into the woman's eyes narrowly.  Both sets of eyes, strikingly keen and similar, lit up with recognition.  Aragorn immediately released Araniel and embraced her.

Several jaws dropped.  Gandalf and Legolas made their way through the brush and into the group, also eyeing the woman with interest, if not concern.

Aragorn smiled, sensing the astonishment of the crowd.  He turned to them. "You have no need to fear her, she is a friend."

Araniel, who was silent, smiled softly at Aragorn and nodded kindly to Gandalf.  

"She is my sister." He added delicately, seeing the apprehension of the hobbits and agitation of Gimli.

"Estel," Araniel said, not wasting time. "There is nearby a company of Orcs. They shall fall upon us if we do not - " 

Aragorn looked swiftly to his sister. "So we have just discovered," he said, shooting a sidelong glance to Legolas.

"Just to the east. About a ten minute's ride from here."

"Then we must ride quickly," he said, more to himself than anyone. "Gimli, if you'd give back Araniel her weapons-"

Gimli started, surprised that Aragorn knew of the event. He handed the weapons back with a grunt of apology.


End file.
